Music and Pranks Go Together?
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Luan can't concentrate on her jokes when Luna's music is loud, but Luna gets bored when she isn't playing music. How can these two solve their dilemma? The answer may surprise you.


Here's another new one-shot based around the Loud House! Sit back and relax, everyone, for this is going to be a wild one! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As per usual, loud music was starting to play as a certain brunette rocker girl was playing another round of rock music. Inside the room was another brunette girl, almost close to the same age as she was writing down some ideas for jokes.

"Let's see... what do you get when you cross over a brown dog that loves to protect his ranch, with a white Siamese cat that is a jerk to everybody?" Luan said. "You get canned by a rich raven haired girl with a red shirt!"

Luan paused as she groaned, ripping her paper apart. "No, that's terrible! I don't even know HOW I thought this was a joke!"

As Luan was trying to write another joke, she sighed as she started writing... when she heard Luna turn up the volume of her music. She groaned as she tried to write down a new joke... but eventually, the music got so loud that Luan had to cover her ears.

"HEY! LUNA!" Luan called out to her older sister.

"YO, LUAN!" Luna smiled.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO KEEP IT DOWN?" Luan called back.

"NO! BUT IF YOU HUM A FEW BARS, I CAN TRY AND FAKE IT!" Luna called out.

Luan paused... as she chuckled. "Okay, that was good..."

Luan shook her head as she called out, "SERIOUSLY, TURN OFF THAT RACKET, YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

"OH, THAT SONG I DO KNOW!" Luna smiled as she started playing a new tune and singing, **"TURN OFF THAT RACKET! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY! TURN OFF THAT RACKET! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!"**

Luan chuckled a bit. "That was a good one too..."

Luan shook her head as she said, "SERIOUSLY, LUNA, I'M TRYING TO FOCUS ON WRITING SOME NEW JOKES! CAN YOU SHUT EVERYTHING, INCLUDING YOUR MUSIC OFF?"

Luna paused as she sighed, turning the music off. "Oh. Sorry, Luan. Am I throwing you off?"

"Only a little bit. I'm sorry, I just need a few minutes to write down a few jokes, and it would be better if nothing was yelling in my ear. I mean, it would be like if you were a bee. I wouldn't like you BUZZ-ing in my ear." Luan explained.

"All right... I respect that." Luna nodded as she sat down in her bed. "Here you go... complete... and utter... silence."

Luan gave a smile as she whispered, "Thanks."

As Luan started writing, Luna smiled as she looked up at the ceiling, pushing her feet up and down. It was at that moment, she started humming to herself. Luan, noticing, frowned as she looked towards Luna. "Luna..."

"Oh, sorry." Luna said, stopping her humming. Luna paused as she sat down, sighing, Luan writing her jokes. It was then the brunette rocker girl looked towards Luan... as she pulled out a music book and started to look through it. "A quarter note can be simply held in one beat, but a whole note can be held as much as four beats in a four-four rhythm pattern."

"Luna!" Luan turned towards her.

"Sorry." Luna yelped as she put the book aside. Luan nodded as she got back to writing her jokes. Luna sighed in boredom as she started twiddling her thumbs. She looked towards her guitar as her hands were shaking nervously. She felt the temptation to play starting to arise...

But she knew she had to keep still. One wrong move, and she might find herself sleeping in another bedroom. The last thing she wanted was to throw Luan's concentration off. She sighed as she sat down and waited... it was then she got up, curious as she leaned over Luan's shoulder to see what she was writing down. Luan was busy writing up a good joke... before noticing that Luna was leaning in. Luan frowned as she moved to the side. Luna followed not too long after. It started to become a hassle, with Luna peeking through Luan's shoulder and Luan trying to move around for a few minutes until Luan sighed.

"Luna, I can't concentrate when you're looking over my shoulder!" Luan frowned.

"I'm sorry, Luan, it's just... I'm bored!" Luna sighed. "And music is the only thing that can help me calm down..."

Luan paused as she looked down. "I'm sorry, Luna. I know how much you love your music... and I know how much I love my pranks..."

"Is there a way to combine the two?" Luna asked.

Luan paused... as she put a hand on her chin, thinking.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lincoln yelped as he got stuck on a rope snare trap set up by Luan as she gave a smirk. "Well, Lincoln, looks like you got SNARED by a girl!"

Luna came out with her guitar and played a nice little guitar comedic riff as both she and Luan laughed. They both high-fived each other as Luan said, "Not bad... you know, if you're interested, I could use some musical riffs for my next party!"

"Hey, kids birthday parties today, the big stage tomorrow!" Luna smiled.

"That's the spirit!" Luan laughed as she and Luna went downstairs.

Lincoln, still ensnared in the rope trap, just shook his head. "My sisters... sometimes they get along just great, even if some things that shouldn't be in common... still have some things in common!"

* * *

Sorry if this one-shot ended up a little short, but I figured that this would be more of a quickie drabble like deal, and besides, despite everything, I still love most of the Loud sisters... and I figured it was about time I focused on the other Loud sisters other than Lisa and Leni... as most of my Loud House stories so far were about them! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
